


The Wandering Heart

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Based On A Song...Slightly, F/F, Headcanon: Timothy Adopts Angel, Maybe fluff, gaigel, not much else, slight profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Bad Title Is BadAfter some not-covered deliberation, Gaige makes a move to advance her relationship with Angel...by asking a particular question to her "father"





	The Wandering Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Another F/F pairing. Maybe if games I've heard of had better M/F or M/M pairings, my work wouldn't seem so biased...*cough*
> 
> For those who care, this fic is very loosely based off of me hearing that song Rude by Magic on the radio one day and being struck with a little creative spark, so a decent amount of the credit goes to the band who made that song...and of course Gearbox and 2K.
> 
>  
> 
> If you guys want this continued as a sort of wedding fic...thing, just lemme know.
> 
> Later, guys/gals

Being a Vault Hunter has its perks...money, power...guns, lots of guns. On the flip, it has its downs...like when your super hot Siren girlfriends dad is an almost exact copy of Handsome Jack...why though. Of course, being awesome as she is, she can manage. But to her, Angel is SUPER hot and she "should" get to that before some dick takes the Siren away from her of all people! So...She came up with the BEST plan, she's gonna walk up to his front door, and ask his permission to wed the shit out of his "daughter", just to clear her head of any sort of guilt lingering in her mind.

Her friends, Axton in particular, weren't subtle in voicing their concerns with the idea.

"Kid...that's a...very stupid idea, just sayin'" That wasn't the first time he spoke up about it. But what can you expect when you voice your "brilliance" in front of all your compatriots?

"Nah it's cool, that Timothy guy's a total moron. I bet he'll ask ME to marry Angel instead" she snorts at the idea of her idea being flawed

"I mean...he was on Elpis, an' that shit...on another level, I'm pretty sure he almost died like a million times...if Athena is correct.."

"Psh, Athena doesn't even like the guy...or almost any Hyperion employee for that matter" Gaige states matter of factly

"That's Atlas your thinkin' of, Gaige..."

"Whatever! Like you have any better ideas?" The sass levels are off the charts right now

"I dunno...you could speak to his business side or sumthin'...I'm sure a few hundred bucks could buy his appreciation right quick!"

"Ugh, you're starting to sound like Claptrap..."

"Ooookay?"

"Just you wait, soldier boy...next time you see me, I'll be Missus Gaige Lawrence!"

"Eugh...even being slightly related to Handsome Dipshit would immedtely kill any arousal I could have in your situation..." The disgust was palpable for the Commando.

Gaige ignored his emotions entirely, and fake pouted and left the "Command Center" in Axton's dinky living space, and kept walking until she was out the door, then laughed at no one in particular. She immediately exhaled as if she escaped a major catastrophe. In her mind, there isn't any possible way this plan can mess up, as previously stated.

She decided to return to her domicile, change her jacket to a brighter, less dirty copy (she really likes those jackets) and make use of the catch a ride to spawn one of those fancy Hyperion motor cars like Rhys owned, and paid a random passerby to drive for her, she had to relax a bit before she asked, since she was a bundle of  
nerves at the mere thought of Angel watching her act like a fool in front of "Jack". 

One thing that was correct (at least, in the Redhead Anarchists mind), is that Timothy isn't that much different than Handsome Jack, despite how hard he avoids the topic. They both adore money, they live in opulent, probably somehow stolen houses that could make a big time actor feel inadequate and they both dislike people...not any TYPE of person...just people in general. The only hope Gaige had is that Timothy is either feeling unreasonably sociable, or that she can use her superior convincing techniques to get through to him. 

With the speed of a particularly cowardly bandit, she sprints over to his front door, and slams onto the door with her metal hand, causing a loud thump noise to be heard from within, and awakening a totally not napping Timothy. He sloths out of his couch, stretches, then slowly opens the door just so slightly, and sees the Mechromancers trademark pigtails.

"Oh...hey there...uh...Kiddo?" He jokes, still having the voice of a tyrannical dictator like Jack isn't the best for conversation

"Uh....listen, I gotta tell you something, then I have a teeny tiny little question..."

"Oookay?" Tim tilts his head slightly in confusion

"So...today has been...hehe...crazy...I...uhh...got all dressed and everything today...wearing my best jacket...hehe...and I uh...wanted to...ask..." If her metal hand had fingernails, she'd be biting them clean off.

"If you're wondering, no...Angel isn't here right now, she's with Athena and Janey for a bit..."

"NO...no...uh...well yeah...so...I've been seeing your...uh..."daughter" for a hell of a long time now...and uh, it's been...like the BEST ever....and I thought the best way to ask what I'm about....to ask...would be asking you straight to your face...like...the old fashioned way...hehe"

"Spit it out, kid...I don't have forever..."

"Right...right...so I wanted...to...know..if...you'd be cool with me...marrying....her...maybe?"

Timothy groaned in discomfort. He then paced around the doorway for a solid minute. The entire time Gaige is panicking internally. Tim walks back towards the younger Vault Hunter, and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Listen....I know you love Angel very much, and she loves you just as much...if not...more. My only question is thus...can you absolutely promise you'll place her above whatever you Vault Hunters did?" Timothy chuckles slightly

"Uh, of fucking course I can...that Siren means the world to me!"

"Then...I guess I can't deny your right to wed."

Gaige swings her fists in fiery determination and leaps a solid foot into the air somehow.

"That...that's a load of my chest, man...phew" all the paleness in Gaige's skin leaves and her semi-pink complexion returns anew.

"Can I ask a question, kid?"

"S-Sure!" Gaige murmurs, still a bit shaken from nerves

"Why did you ask me?"

"Duh...i don't want in-laws that aren't cool with us being all married and shit."

"Oh...okay"

Gaige fixes her hair, and sprints off into the distance. Timothy shrugs his shoulders emphatically, and returns to his very important "work". Gaige has some,good news to spread!


End file.
